Kokoro no Ame
by cool-girl027
Summary: His heart is still suffering from the rain. Can a certain ravenhaired shinigami save him? Ichiruki oneshot. Just corrected a few spelling errors. hehehe


**A/N: **Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating any of my fics but I'm in a serious writer's block here. I really need suggestions especially in **When Lily Snaps**. I just can't seem to find the right words to type.Hehehe. Anywayz, I wanted to take a break and write an ichiruki fic, instead. To **cherryblossomhime**, I'm still thinking about the plot for my hitsuhina fic.

This is dedicated to my crush **CHOCO**!!! (It's not like he'll find out about this, anyway so I can say whatever I want mwahahahaha!)

Hitsugaya: Oi! Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder, Hitsu-chan!

Hitsugaya: It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you and why am I here? I'm not even in the story.

Me: But Hitsu-chan suits you! Besides your my fave character.

Hitsugaya: Hmph! Get on with it already!

Me: Okay, okay. Here I go... I do not own Bleach. Happy?

Hitsugaya: Baka

Me: (evil glare) What was that?!

Hitsugaya: Nothing, nothing at all.

Me: (to Hitsu) That's better. (To readers) I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was raining again. He could hear the rain pounding against the walls. Thunder and lightning were clashing together as the storm grew worse. And yet, this orange-haired boy did not seem to mind for today, his thoughts were not at the present. His mind had wandered to the past when he was but a mere child. He could remember all the moments he had with _her_. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her was engraved in his mind. Especially THAT night. He would always remember that night for even when he would try to forget it, that memory would always haunt him. Especially when it rains.

_It was raining that night when they were going home. Everything was fine as he held her hand, thinking of how he would finally beat Tatsuki in a match. That was when he saw her, a little girl by the riverbank. He was wondering what she was doing alone in the rain when he panicked. She was going to jump in the river! He had to stop her somehow so he ran. He did not notice hi mother screaming for him to stop nor did he notice a dark presence trying to kill him. What he did notice, though, was a pair of arms pushing him out of the way. What he saw was something he would never forget. There, right beside him was his mother, lying in a pool of her own blood. He screamed._

He blinked a few times not only to forget the image in his mind but also to stop the tears from falling. His life was saved but a part of him died that night he lost her.

It was his fault. He shouldn't have ran. He should have been the one to die, not her. He should have…

"Ichigo?" a gentle voice shook him out of his reverie.

The door of his closet opened to reveal a petite, raven-haired young woman clad in her usual yellow pajamas.

"Rukia" he murmured to himself but she seemed to have heard him since she started to walk towards him, worry evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked kneeling before him. "It's nothing," he said gruffly. His eyes refused to meet with hers, afraid what she might see in them _'Calm down. Ichigo,'_ he thought, trying to put his scowling mask back on. His efforts were futile, though, since she lifted his chin forcing him to look at her.

Brown met violet. Ichigo could feel her purple orbs looking right into his very core. He gave a mental sigh. She always did have a knack for knowing what's on his mind when he's like this.

He saw her expression change from confusion and curiosity to understanding and tenderness. He closes his eyes ashamed that he let her see his weakness but quickly opens them again at her actions.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, holding him close. His body stiffened at first but gradually and returned the gesture.

They stayed like that for a while. Her scent filling his nostrils as he nuzzles her neck.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Her voice was soft but clear. Coming from her, those words managed to break his wall.

At that moment, all the emotions he kept in: Sadness. Loneliness. Frustration. Fear were let out. For the first time since his mother's death, Ichigo Kurosaki cried.

His sobs echoed throughout the room. He looked so vulnerable, so weak and innocent, so different from his usual scowling self… and she was the only one to see him like this. Arms tightening, she held him closer, letting him cling to her and giving him the release that he needed.

His sobs grew softer until they finally stopped. A comfortable silence enveloped the room until…"Rukia" The way he said her name gave shivers down her spine. "What is it, Ichigo?" she asked. He looked at her, his eyes smoldering with some emotion she couldn't or more likely didn't want to figure out, "Thank you"

She smiled, his voice sounded so sincere. She loosened her hold on him, getting ready to leave but his strong arms stopped her, pulling her back into his embrace. "Please stay" he said with the same tone as before but this time she could hear a hint of desperation in his voice. Her response was kissing him on the cheek and snuggling closer to him be fore saying, "Good night, Ichigo" and letting sleep overcome her.

He looked at her petite form against him, her arms on his chest and his around her waist. Closing his eyes, he smiled. And the rain finally stopped falling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning when Isshin went to wake his son up, he was shocked to say the least, at the scene before him. His son sleeping peacefully on his bed with a raven-haired woman in his arms, both were smiling contentedly. He smirked as he shut the door. He'll let his son off this time but when he wakes up… his smirk grew wider. Let's just say, he was going to have fun later but this time he's going to let him sleep. He deserves it, after all.

Looking at the picture of his wife, he said, "Masaki, thank you for sending an angel to save our son. Thanks to her, the rain has finally stopped."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There you have it! That's my fic. If you like it or have any comments about this, feel free to review. I just couldn't resist putting Isshin there. I was able to maintain the mood though. Anywayz, I was thinking of making a hitsuhina fic next. I just love this pair! Wish me luck! Ja ne! 


End file.
